For the best that you appear to be betrothed
by secretsecrettunnel
Summary: "A room, my room, your room," Aang replied as one arm wrapped around her slender waist and the other cradled her backside. "Whichever I happen to find first." She had giggled in reply before tucking her head in the crook of his neck, gently nuzzling the tender flesh.


I do not own ATLA.

* * *

They hadn't meant to slip away from the feast. Not entirely. Not for this long. But it was understandable.

They hadn't seen each other in weeks. Almost months.

And he had just about fainted with pleasure when he saw her in her dress, all mocha brown skin, mahogany hair and blue silk and tulle. Everything about her seemed to be emphasised and framed. He wasn't really supposed to be there until tomorrow and she had squealed loudly when he had been announced to the room; a hand pulled her skirts away from her legs as she hurried towards him.

Those congregated had pulled their attention away at this point, used to the enthusiastic and utterly love sick greetings the two usually shared after a separation. He had used an air-propelled jump to meet her half way and the kiss they shared would surely have melted metal if there had been any nearby.

A voice had grumbled and sighed. "Oogies." The only clear word issued deeply from within and rumbling across the room, followed by a trail of chuckles.

Lady Katara, Master Waterbender and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe had ignored her brother's complaint as she pulled back from The Lord Avatar Aang's embrace and smiled gently at her beloved. The Lord Avatar Aang had returned the affectionate gesture before offering His Lady his arm and leading her to the table

The feast had been the usual magnificent affair, as expected by those in the court of His Honourable Fire Lord Zuko. The food had been plentiful and flavoursome; the wine had been sweet and flowing. Those at the top table had discreetly ignored The Lord Avatar and His Lady's constant touching and playful feeding of each other. His Honourable Fire Lord had simply rolled his eyes and began a teasing conversation with Fire Lady Mai – Sword Master Sokka, Prince and Chief Heir Apparent of the Southern Water Tribe had to be restrained by his companion at times however.

"But she's my sister, and we're in public," Sokka had growled under his breath, trying to bat off the hand of Kiyoshi Master Warrior Suki as it gripped his forearm. "This is not respectable behaviour for either of them!"

"Sokka, they're kids – leave them," Suki had hissed back, digging her nails into his skin and pushing a plate of sticky sauce covered meat towards the young man.

And they were just kids. Aang was barely more than sixteen years of age and Katara would not be eighteen for another two-and-a-half cycles of the moon. Thus, it was because of their age that it was not entirely unsuspected as to where they had disappeared to in the aftermath of the food as the wine had continued to run into goblets and cloud senses.

Katara had probably had more to drink than he had, and she was inclined to agree with this reasoning as they had bumped and stuttered down the dark hall of the Fire Lord's Palace. She was glad for Aang's height and strength as he had all but thrown her over his shoulder to get her away from the cheerful music and loud laughter.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as he gave up trying to get her to walk without stumbling. His hands ran down the length of her back, tickling against the silk of her dress, cupping against firm flesh and finally running down to grip her thighs, pulling her up and against the hardness of his torso. Silk had swallowed him as her legs gripped tightly around his waist, trapping her against him.

"A room, my room, your room," Aang replied as one arm wrapped around her slender waist and the other cradled her backside. "Whichever I happen to find first." She had giggled in reply before tucking her head in the crook of his neck, gently nuzzling the tender flesh. The groan that he issued at her ministrations had rumbled down to her toes.

The guards had been completely ignored, their polite addressing of "Lord Avatar, Lady Katara" disappearing into the dimly lit halls as the two teenagers fled past them. The guards had only rolled their eyes at each other, jealous of the passion, the excitement and the fun of young love.

Aang had recognised the door of his bedroom as he had carried them into the private wing of the Palace. A mixture of metalbending and airbending had the door opened and shut behind them in swift moments. He moved through the room, scooting onto the large bed, sliding on the silky sheets below. They were settled in a sitting upright position, her legs still wrapped around his waist and his thighs tight against her hips as he pulled her closer to him.

"I like this," Aang muttered. One of his large hands glided from her shoulder to her behind, pulling tulle and silk as it went as he took a good look at the dress she was wearing. "I like this very much." His other hand took a similar path to the first, dragging against the fine fabric before resting on her waist. He couldn't stop his eyes darting all over her body, from the dark blue sash tied tightly around her waist and up to under her breasts, to the azure and white silk draped against her thighs, to the gauzy tulle functioning as sleeves – one had slipped from her shoulder during his inspection, the bronze skin beneath now fully visible.

"Designed by the Fire Lady Mai herself," Katara replied finally, her hands already working on the small ties and sash of his tunic. She finally separated the fabric enough to place a warm hand on the bare skin of his chest. "Though she was most upset when I declined the red colour scheme."

"You look beautiful in blue," Aang announced, bringing a small smile and a light blush to His Lady's face. "You look beautiful in anything. Or when you wear nothing."

"Aang!" she gasped, her hand clenched against the hard plan of his chest. Katara's mouth opened and closed for a few moments, a scandalised expression covering her reddened face. A giggle escaped from her throat before she finally continued. "My Lord Avatar! That is no way to speak to an unmarried woman."

"Then it is probably for the best that you appear to be betrothed." Aang chuckled, one of his hands coming from her waist to trace against her collarbone and to lightly brush the circular pendent there. The pendent he had made himself and presented to her on his sixteenth birthday.

"I remember when you were such a little boy, all awkward and gangly," Katara mused as her hand came to rest on his. "You would have gone such a funny colour if you knew that one day you would be doing things like this."

"Thanks for reminding me," Aang answered sullenly, dragging hand back to clutch at her waist.

"I love you," her hand came to cup his cheek softly, all tipsiness gone from her demeanour. "I loved you then and I love you now. You're still the same goofy guy to me and I'm glad." Katara felt his hands clench against their holds on her body, his warm fingers easily clutching the curve of her waist and the round of her backside. "You're just you, Aang."

There was nothing he could think of to say to that, instead he just pulled her towards him. The hand on her bottom easily lifted her body up to let their mouths meet in a sweet kiss; her other hand delving back into the open front of his tunic to trace patterns against his skin. She sighed against his mouth, their tongues meeting and moving together as the kiss deepened.

He reached under the thicker outer layer of the sash keeping the floating fabric against Katara's body, searching for a knot or tie to loosen the fabric and to touch the bare skin underneath. She felt, rather than heard, the groan that rose from his chest as his hand squeeze against the flesh of her behind and ground her clothes nether regions against his own.

Aang's fingers had just grazed a clasp that he was sure would release the blue sash and allow him to get closer to her fragrant skin when Katara pulled back, aborting the kiss. "Ssh... do you hear someone?" He was sure he looked ridiculous, his lips still puckered for a kiss as she peered through the darkness at the crack of light under the bedroom door.

"Sweetie, there's no one there," Aang said as he regained his senses, pulling the hand from her sash and cupping her face to draw her attention back to him. "And if there is then they're about to get a very intimate look into the life of the Avatar." The searing kiss that he placed on her lips almost distracted her from the noise outside the door.

"Aang, I swear, there is someone out there," Katara answered. He sighed in reply, ignoring the glare that the young woman bestowed on him. Scooting both their bodies to the edge of the bed, he leaned over and pressed a hand flat against the floor, intently listening to his bending.

If he was to be honest with himself, his attention wasn't quite fully focused on his hand and senses but on the warm body that was still pressed against him. Katara's chin was resting on his shoulder as she curled around his body and her soft breathing was ruffling warmly against her ear – it was very distracting.

"It was just a guard patrol," Aang answered finally, sensing a pair of heavy footsteps retreating from the room. He heaved them up from the bed, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. "I don't want to ruin this lovely dress. Stand up."

Katara's feet returned firmly to the floor, slipping out of the delicate silver slippers that matched the embroidery of her sash. Aang tipped her chin up to bring a quick kiss to her lips before moving to stand behind her, close enough so that she could feel his steady breaths rustling through the trailing ends of her up-do and against the nape of her neck. He pushed aside the curling tendrils to place a series of quick kisses down the length of her brown skin and over the top of her exposed back. His fingers trailed after his kisses, the warm caress following the column of her spine until it disappeared under the silky fabric again half way down her back.

Searching fingers returned to underneath the blue sash, finding the small metal clasp hidden in the layers of fabric. Aang worked at the clasp blindly for a minute before feeling the loosening of fabric above his hand. With a smile he pulled the end of the sash out from the folds and unwound it, carefully rolling the fabric as he went. He slowed for a moment as Katara's hand reached back to cup his cheek and her face nuzzled against the underside of his jaw - a low purr of contentment rumbled from his chest.

He finally had the entirety of Katara's sash in his hands. Pulling away he moved to sit it on the low table by the bedside. Her back was still to his when he turned back to his love. The only thing left holding up her dress was a singly gauze strip of tulle on her right shoulder; the rest of the dress hung loosely around her body. It was almost begging to be taken off.

Aang complied. He pushed the sorry excuse for a sleeve from her shoulder and his fingers followed the path of the dress down her arms with his fingertips as it slipped from her body and pooled around her feet.

"I like these too," Aang said, tracing the edge of the white lace bindings that barely concealed her breasts.

"That dress doesn't allow for anything more substantial," Katara replied. She turned to face him, her cheeks pleasantly flushed and the single lamp lit in the room bathing the skin of her chest in caramel light. Rocking up on her toes to try and meet his greater height, she placed a light kiss on his lips and pushed his open tunic from his shoulders and loosening the belt of his trousers. Tracing the arrows on his arm, she went on to grab his hands and pulled him to the bed. Crawling backwards on the silken sheets, her eyes, dark and wanting, pulled him forwards to nestle between her legs and to settle over her – he toed his boots off as he went, kicking his trousers off when they descended down his legs.

"I wouldn't want you in anything more substantial." Aang nipped up the length of her neck as he carded the fingers of one hand into her up do and the other wormed under her back to the frog buttons of her bindings. She wriggled and giggled against his body, trailing the fingers of one hand up the line of sky blue on his back.

"You're awful," she said, breathing deeply as the frogs were loosened and the lace around her breasts was pulled from her body. His hand was rough against the smooth skin of her chest, the calluses tickling against her soft stomach. He slipped his fingers under the flimsy lace of her wraps. "Completely and utterly awful."

Aang didn't say anything in reply; rather his lips were trailing from the corner of her mouth to her collarbones. She could feel the curling of his lips into a smile as he continued on down over her chest, a lingering kiss placed over one of her nipples as he went. Katara sighed in delight when his tongue came out to trace around her navel and his hands ran down the outside of his hips, catching on the lace of her undergarments.

He tickled his nails against the back of her knees for a moment, eliciting a breathless squeal from the waterbender, before running his hands up the inside of her legs and spreading them. His thumbs caressed the edge of her lacy wraps along her most intimate area.

"Aang..." Her voice, needy and quiet, drew his attention away from the white lace that created such a wonderful contrast with her skin. He looked up to meet her gaze and gave her a small smile before moving forward to share a deep kiss with his betrothed. A tattooed hand dragged from her wraps up to her chest, the thumb rubbing over one of her nipples before encasing the whole breast in a gentle embrace.

Katara wrapped one of her hands around the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss, the other tracing the arrow on his arm and then resting over the hand gripping her breast. She moaned into his mouth as she encouraged his larger hand to squeeze at her flesh. Pulling away from their kiss, her head fell back against the plush mattress and covers as Aang's other hand wrapped around her round behind and pulled her roughly against his hardened length. His teeth bit into the exposed column of her throat before he soothed the reddened skin with his tongue. She gave a startled gasp as she felt a rough tugging at her nether regions

"Aang! Those were new!" She slapped a hand against his shoulder, frowning at his smirking face.

"I'll get you some more," Aang said, moving down her body quickly and pulling away the shreds of lace. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and spread her legs. "I'll get you anything you want." She felt his breath against her sex, panting as she felt the first press of his tongue against her skin.

Her whole body quivered with the sensation of his wet tongue moving against her, feeling herself becoming slicker. She shivered at the feeling of the light sprinkling of stubble on his cheek rubbing against the soft skin of her inner thigh. Barely a coherent word beyond a breathless version of his name escaped Katara's lips as she writhed against his working mouth, teeth and tongue

Aang knew she was close to the peak of her pleasure as her breathing became more erratic and her body began to tense, her thighs taught against his restraining hands. He could feel his body throbbing with want, ready to be tightly nestled inside her. Doubling his efforts, he pursed his lips against her nub, sucked and groaned as he felt Katara's body explode with pleasure. He lapped at her folds as she breathed through her climax, shuddering and panting his name.

Giving her only a moment of respite and he removed his trunks, Aang pushed himself up her body. He pulled one of her legs with him, hooking it over his shoulder as he slid into the wet and warm embrace. She grasped at him and pulled his forehead to rest against her own, breathing heavily as she felt the aftershocks of pleasure still pulsing through her body. Strands of her hair stuck to their sweaty skin as they stilled, simply enjoying the feeling of just being together and in love.

Aang pulled his hips back, dragging his length out her slowly. He groaned as he pushed back into her waiting body, the sound muffled against her thigh as he pressed a kiss to it. Katara's other leg wound around his waist as he increased the pace of their love making. She was already nearing her second orgasm of the night, his warm body a sharp contrast to the chilled silken sheets beneath her.

"Katara," he groaned, pulling her against his body by the hip. "You feel amazing." His grip was tight as he pulled her other leg up and over his shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"I'm fine," Katara answered. She closed her eyes as he stilled for a moment, rearranging his hands to brace his weight over her. With a hand by each shoulder, Aang began to move again. Katara's answering moan was high pitched as he plunged deep inside her. Their rhythm continued for a while, both taking pleasure from the movements of the other against the other.

The crescendo of their love making arrived as her nails bit into his shoulders and her panting once again became erratic. She was twined tightly around his sweat slicked body, her thighs pressed against his neck and ankles resting against the middle of his back. Her arms were twisted around his neck, fingers scratching at the blue like at the base of his skull.

Rather than the intense thrusting motion that had prevailed, Aang began to grind against her, barely pulling his member from her body and enjoying the rub of her erect nipples and soft breast against his hard chest. He felt the fluttering of her inner walls as he pushed her over the peak for the second time. Aang wasn't far behind her, burying his face into the crook of her neck and moaning her name as he released.

They stayed wrapped around each other for a moment as their breathing calmed and returned to normal. Aang rolled their bodies slowly, moving towards the head of the bed and leaving Katara snuggled under one arm. She rested her hand of his heart, feeling the still increased tempo of its beat.

"Spirits, I love you," Aang said after a while, twining his fingers with hers on his chest and bringing them to his lips to press a kiss against each knuckle.

"I love you," Katara replied, her free hand coming up to brush against their betrothal necklace. "I love you too."


End file.
